The present invention relates to clockspring connectors. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to a clockspring device that has a locking clip that prevents movement between a housing and a rotor of the clockspring device. Other embodiments relate to a clockspring device that has a centering mechanism.
Clockspring connectors are used to provide an electrical connection between two devices where one of the devices moves relative to the other (e.g., there is rotational movement between the devices relative to an axis). For example, in automobiles, clockspring connectors can be used to connect airbag electronics located in a steering wheel to electronics in the car body. The airbag electronics move with the steering wheel relative to the electronics in the car body.
In other instances, clockspring connectors are used to provide electrical connections between sensors and processing electronics. For example, it is possible for a clockspring device to be fitted with a sensor that is capable of detecting the rotational movement of a steering wheel column. Such information may be used to determine the direction of steering as well as the amount of torque being applied by a driver to the steering wheel. This information may be used in a variety of vehicle systems including power-assisted steering systems, navigation systems, and vehicle stability systems.
Known clockspring connectors include an outer housing, a rotor member, and a “clockspring,” which is coil of flat cable. One end of the cable is connected to a plug or terminal on the rotor and the other end of the cable is connected to a plug or terminal on the outer housing. The terminal on the outer housing is connected via another wire or cable to electronics in the car body and the terminal on the rotor is connected to a sensor or other electronics on the rotor or the steering wheel. As the steering wheel rotates, the coil of flat cable (or clockspring) within the clockspring connector is wound and unwound and provides a wired connection between moving parts. In many instances, this type of connection is preferable to the use of brushes or wireless connections that are sometimes used to provide an electrical connection between moving parts.